The Family Business
by ThePizzaLord
Summary: The lives of Dean and his younger twin siblings, Sam and Dakota, was changed after their Mother was killed in an unexplained supernatural event. When the twins were 17, and Dean 21, Dakota was killed and John, the Winchester Father, made a deal with a demon to resuscitate Dakota on the deal that she would never age past 17; and unbeknownst to them, something much more sinister.
1. The Road So Far

Howdy, this is my first Supernatural fan-fiction, so I hope you guys enjoy it. Just an extra note, the most part of this story (as of now) will be set around the episodes of Seasons 1-5. Some of the episode plots might come before others, unless they're the ones which involve the big plot points. I hope you like it!

҉ THE ROAD SO FAR ҉

It was November 2nd, 1983. Mary's eyes fluttered open to the familiar sound of her twin babies crying over the baby monitor. She sighed and rubbed her eyes in an attempt to wake herself up. Mary looked over to the other side of the bed to see if her Husband was there; but he wasn't. Knowing John often stayed up late to watch night-time television, she brushed it off. She eventually found it in herself to get herself off of her warm bed and walk two doors down to the room in which her two 6-month-olds slept. She was relieved when she saw what she presumed to be her husband, John, standing over the two cribs and hushing the two twins; Dakota and Sam. She smiled to herself when she saw how good John seemed to be with the kids and walked back to her bedroom. On the way to the bedroom, she passed the family's living room. She gave a meaningless glance into the room as she walked past. She could have sworn that someone was there. She walked back to the doorway to see John fast asleep on the chair. Panic set in as she bolted back down to Dakota and Sam's room. Realization set in that the man she thought was John comforting her children in their room was not him at all sent her flying into the room after letting out a horrified shriek. John woke with a jolt at his Wife's scream. "Mary!?" He yelled, "Mary!?". He ran towards the sound to see that no one was in the room. He sighed in relief; it was just a dream. He smiled as he walked towards the two cribs in which his newly born son and daughter slept. "Hey Sammy and Koda" he smiled, "What are you two doing awake?". He brushed Sam's hair out of his eyes when he felt a slight drop on his hand. Thinking it was a leaking roof he went to brush of the water; but it was red. It was blood. His eyes moved towards the ceiling and to his horror, he saw his wife, pinned to the ceiling and bleeding. He stumbled back and fell to the ground as Mary suddenly combusted into flames. Her screams were both deafening and silent at the same time. Dean, their other son ran into the room, confused. "Dean, take Sam and Dakota." He yelled, forcing the two bundled up babies into his young son's grip, "Go Dean, Go!".

҉ THEN ҉

A lot had happened since the November 2nd night, back in 1983. While Sam and Dakota grew up never truly knowing who their mother was, Dean barred the weight of knowing the truth to her death; monsters. After Mary died, John vowed to hunt whatever supernatural entity was responsible for her demise. They constantly moved from town to town as their Father tracked it down and stopped anything that came in the way of that. When Sam and Dakota had just turned seventeen, and Dean being 21, John faced another loss. One night, while John was out on a hunt, Dean was ordered to stay home and look after Sam who was sick at the time, they were attacked. While John never found out what son-of-a-bitch did the deed, he vowed to track it down along with whatever killed his wife. The 'beast' as Sam described it found its way into the house and wreaked havoc. Dakota was killed in the attack after being slammed into a wall by the beastly figure. Upon John's arrival, and his extensive disappointment in his boys, he made a deal with a demon. This deal consisted of bringing back his daughter. The demon, however, not wanting to deal with him without compromise, added in that with bringing Dakota back to life, she would be stuck in an age-time-loop. While Sam and Dean grew up, she would forever stay 17, and upon that, would suffer semi-symptoms from her fatal injuries in her new life, such as Asthma resulting from a collapsed lung, or intense headaches from a cracked skull. Dakota, being a healthy kid, had to face a new life of never reaching goals past her age and had to face medical instability alongside it. For John, however, he saw the medical expenses and time-looped daughter as a much better alternative to a dead daughter, and shook hands with the demon. Though, he knew deep down that this deal would end up being a part of something big in the future; something that would directly affect Dakota and his boys. The deal was, in a sense, too good to be true. He would have Dakota back, and his guilt would be gone. After Sam and Dean continued to grow up, Dakota didn't. They still celebrated Dakota's birthday along with Sam's every year, but along with the birthdays, Dean had to extensively make up fake birth records to correspond to her new birth year. Along with that also came her Brother's nicknames; Tator Tot, Shrimp, Kiddo, Ducky. The whole shaboodle. Though, Dakota's forever-young appearance wasn't all bad; especially for hunts. On the occasion that a school was involved in a hunt, Dakota could simply enroll for a few weeks and give insider information to her brothers. Sometimes there would be a certain demon or what-not that would specifically go after younger people, and for that, Dakota was an easy target to set up for a trap. But none-the-less, when the deal was made, Dakota was on the wrong end of the deal. Something was yet to come; unbeknownst to her brothers. In 2006, John, the Winchester father, died. For the second time in his life, he made a deal with a demon to save one of his children; this time being Dean. Thus, he handed over his life to Dean. Things changed a lot for here.

This was pretty much an intro; to sort of explain the whole situation of Dakota. Hopefully it made sense! I haven't written in quite some time, so I might be rough around the edges until I get used to it again. Anyway, if you're reading, I'd love for you to comment if you like it!


	2. Truman High

Kachow, I'm back. Don't have much to say but I feel like everyone does an authors note at the start so here it is.

 _ **NOW**_

Dakota's P.O.V.

"So what's this one about?", I asked Dean, who was setting up the hotel room.

"Some pissed off ghost, that's for sure," He replied, not taking his eyes off the salt he was carefully pouring on the window sill. "Some chick from the school down the road drowned another student, claims she was 'possessed', that she had no control".

"The school down the road?" I quoted. "You mean-"

"Yup, good old Truman High" Dean replied, with a sarcastic smile painted across his face. "Such good memories, eh?"

I snickered, "Yeah, I guess it was alright." I took a moment to remember the few weeks Sam, Dean and I were there. "Hey, Where's Sam?" I asked Dean. Dean was now hitting the side of the television with his palm in the attempt to change it from static. "Sam? He's out getting dinner" Dean answered, then realising the television was no use and shutting it off, "I think he's getting pizza."

"Good," I smiled, "I'm starving".

After about twelve minutes, Sam opened the front door, with three pizza boxes stacked up on his right wrist. He grunted, "A little help, Dean?" He said as he struggled to close the door and balance the pizzas. Dean grabbed the boxes off him and chucked them on the table. "What sort did you get?" He asked, peeking into one of the boxes, "Pineapple? What the hell, Sam?" Dean gasped, "I'm disappointed in you. I really am, Sammy". Sam rolled his eyes, "Don't have any then, it's for me. Pineapple belongs on pizza. Right, Koda?". He looked over at me.

"You're asking the wrong person. I'm with Dean on this one. You've got a low standard for pizza toppings, Sammy." Sam eyebrows dropped. "Anyway," Sam said, "I got you pepperoni and Dean's got all meat, but we can all share."

"Don't worry Sam, none of us are even going to think about touching that disaster you call 'Hawaiian'. It's an insult to the Hawaiians" Dean sneered. He grabbed a chair and sat down at the table next to Sam and I, grabbing a big slice from his box and shoving it in his mouth.

"So how are we going about this hunt?" I asked Sam.

"Well, we'll probably sign you up to go into the school and act as a student. Then during classes, you can try and scan the building, places Dean and I may not be able to access." Sam explained, "And as for us, Dean wants to play teacher."

"Hey! Teaching is not a petty game, it's a wonderful opportunity to teach the leaders of tomorrow." Dean jokingly argued, bits of pizza flinging out of his mouth. "Dean," Sam said, "You've applied to be a gym teacher". Dean shot daggers at Sam. "As for me, the only job I could get was..." Sam sighed, "A janitor". Dean laughed, "Have fun with that, Sammy boy."

"What, I don't want to go to school again. That should of ended YEARS ago" I complained.

"Dakota, you still _look_ seventeen. There's no way you're gonna get in any other way." Sam replied, "Besides, you'll have the chance to ask some kids if they've seen anything out of the ordinary".

The next day, Dean, Sam, and I pulled up to Truman High. "Got your lunch?" Dean asked.

 _ **1997**_

Dad pulled up to the school, braking and leaving what would probably result in a skid mark on the road. "See ya, Dad." Dean said, "Two weeks, right?". Dad nodded. "Should be," He replied, "Do you have the hotel key?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Got the food money safe?"

"Yes, Sir."

"And don't-"

"Don't leave Sammy and Koda alone, got it." He finished off his Fathers sentence, basically knowing it off by heart by now. Sam and I sat silently in the back, looking dreadfully at the school entrance. Everyone hates been the new kid, but it's even worse when you have to be the new kid every month. Dean shut the door, and knocked on the window next to Sam, telling us to hurry up. "See ya, Sam and Dakota." Dad said, "And Dakota, please don't have anymore fights." He begged. He'd been saying that for a while now. Most the time the fights weren't even my fault. Trouble just finds me.

Sam and I hopped out of the car and followed Dean up to the entrance of the courtyard. "You guys got your books?" We nodded. "Lunch?" We nodded. "Butterfly Knives? Just in-case?" We nodded again. Dean noticed how we felt. "You okay?" He asked us.

"Sure" Sam replied.

"Sammy?"

"Look, this is the third school we've been to this year, and it's only November. I'm sick of been the new kid." Sam replied.

"Don't worry, it's only for a couple of weeks, then we're out of here" Dean tried reassuring us.

"Yeah," I said, "Then to another new school".

"Look, you guys will be fine. If anyone gives you any trouble, let me know". Sam and I nodded in sync. "Do you guys want me to take you to homeroom?" He offered. We shook out heads. "No, we're fine" Sam replied, rejecting the offer and walking into the school. I went to follow, and Dean stopped me. "Look Dakota, Dad's right; you can't keep getting into fights."

"Dean!" I sighed, "You know it's not my fault, it's never my fault. I don't want to always be the new kid who starts fights."

"Koda, I know, but Dad can't be pulled out of a hunt to have a meeting with the head-master at every new school we go to. He's getting fed-up with it. And if Dad can't make it to the school, they'll start to ask questions, alright?" He explained, "Just no more fights, alright?"

I sighed, "But Dean.."

"No buts," Dean added, "Quick, get to homeroom. Sam's probably waiting inside for you. You don't want to be late, do you?" I nodded and walked into the school. Dean patted my back and walked behind me, changing directions once he made it in.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," The teacher, Mr. Wyatt, or something along the lines said. The class went quiet and looked up at Sam and I who were standing in front of the class. "Please say hello to Sam and Dakota Winchester. Yes, they're twins." He confirmed.

"Hi Sam, Hi Dakota" The class echoed. "Is there anything that you'd like to tell us about yourselves?" Mr. Wyatt asked. Sam and I shook our heads, "Not really" we replied. "Well, okay" He replied, "Go grab a seat".

Sam and I walked down the rows and sat ourselves at the only avaliable desks, one at each end of the classroom. I heard the sound of Sam's knife fall out of his bag and saw him grabbing it before anyone seeing. It seemed to spark a conversation with the kid next to him, though. The girl next to me whispered, "Psst". I looked over. "Nice clothes, guessing you shop at the thrift store?" I rolled my eyes and looked back at the front of the class. I heard her snickering to the rest of her friends. I didn't really care for all the new clothes people were wearing. I just wore what I had. It worked. Dad never really wanted us to spend money on things we didn't really, really need. Half the time, Sam and I would swap jackets and bags, seeing we were the same size.

 _ **PRESENT DAY**_

"Got everything?" Sam asked me as I sat, slumped over in the back seat of the impala. "EMF? Salt? Your butterfly knife?" I nodded. Sam took out his wallet and handed me some money for lunch. "Thanks," I said, "How long do you think this will take?" I asked. Dean shrugged, "No idea, Koda. We don't know what we're dealing with yet."

After Dean, Sam and I made our seperate ways, I made my way to homeroom. I found myself in the same situation I was back all those years ago. "Class," Mrs. Solomon said sharply, "This is our new student, Dakota Winchester. Say hello." The class was silent. "Is there anything you'd like to tell the class?" She asked. Her nose was kinda pointy and sharp looking. I shrugged, "Not really...". She motioned for me to sit down at the desk down the back. The class ended before I knew it, and I was handed my timetable. My first class seemed to be gym. Great.

Once I had changed into the red shorts and white shirt, I tried to find my way to the gym. "Uh, excuse me?" I asked this one girl, who seemed nice enough. "Hey!" She smiled, "You're Dakota right, you were in my homeroom. I'm Riley". I smiled, "Hey Riley. Do you know where the gym is?" I asked. She pointed in the direction of the gym, "Right down there, on the left." She replied. "Thanks" I told her.

"See you later some time, Dakota?" She asked, "We probably have lunch together."

"Sure, see you later" I agreed. I shot her one last smile before walking down the hallway to gym. I pushed open the door to see none other than Dean, in red shorts and a white polo shirt.

"You!" He yelled, "You're late!". I shot him a 'what are you on about?' glare and walked over to the line of kids. Dean was obviously loving this. Dean rambled on about dodgeball for a while before looking over at the doorway. I followed his eyes and saw Sam, all suited up in his janitor outfit, standing by the door. Dean threw the bag of dodgeballs in the middle of the gym and walked away to speak to Sam. Kids scrambled to grab hold of a ball and separated themselves on opposite sides of the gym. I hadn't played dodgeball in years, damn. I looked behind my shoulder at Sam and Dean, hoping I could work out what they were talking about. Then it hit me. A big, red, dodgeball squared me straight in the chest. I fell backwards onto the ground and started coughing. The game went on none-the-less. I stood up, still coughing, and walked to the outside of the court where people who had been out stood and waited.

A part of the deal that Dad made to bring me back was that I'd suffer complications from what killed me. Doesn't make that much sense, I know. Basically, I died after hitting my head, but with a mix of other injuries, too. Apparently I'd gotten a collapsed lung, and that's basically why I've got pretty shit lungs now. So, my collapsed lung was replaced with pretty severe asthma. It sucked, I guess, but I mean, I'm alive.

Sam and Dean had seen be get pegged by the ball. Sam kept a watchful eye on me as I walked over to the bleachers and sat down. "Dean, I think Dakota's having trouble breathing" He told Dean, not taking his eyes off me. Dean looked over at me, and then back at Sam. "I'll go over and make sure she's okay," Dean said, "You can't really go over. It'd be weird. You're the janitor". Dean smirked and patted Sam on the shoulder and walked over to me. By the point I was starting to wheeze. "Hey Koda, it's okay, you're okay." Dean said, sitting next to me. I looked up at him and gave him a worried look. He started to rub circles on my back. "Where's your inhaler?" He asked me, he looked back over at Sam and nodded, telling him that he could go back to investigating the school. It was hard to speak, since I was having enough trouble breathing in. "I..." I gasped, "I don't...know." I coughed again. Dean sighed sympathetically. He knew that half the time I ended up leaving it somewhere. It wasn't something I was all that used to, really. Dean stood up, "Class, keep playing. I'll be back soon." He announced, then blowing the whistle that was around his neck. He helped me up and walked me out of the gym.

"I'm gonna have to ask the nurses office if they have a spare." He said, "Are you sure it's not in your locker?" He asked me. "I don't...know?" I wheezed, "M-ybe?". Dean asked me where my locker was and I pointed to down the hall, on the right side. He walked over to it, with his arm around my shoulder and asked for the locker combo. I put it in and unlocked the locker, opening the door. Dean quickly shifted through the locker, trying to find the inhaler. "Ah ha!" He cheered, he grabbed the inhaler from the back of the locker and started shaking it. "C'mon, Tater-Tot," Dean told me. I opened my mouth and he puffed the bitter medicine into my mouth. "Hold it in for a second, alright?" He asked, rubbing circles on my back again. I coughed a couple of times. It burnt to have to hold in a breath in this situation. "One more, then it'll be okay"Dean assured me as he gave me one more puff. "Hold it in, hold it in" He reminded me. I coughed again, and I felt my chest relax. I breathed in a few times, still panting a bit. "You okay, kiddo?" Dean asked me. I nodded, "Yeah..I think so." I replied, "Thanks Dean". Dean patted my back and stood me back up. "You don't have to come back to class, just walk around. Try to see if you notice anything strange" Dean offered, "Sam hasn't found anything yet, no sulphur, nothing on the EMF".

"Huh?" I asked, "Nothing? Thats weird. Maybe it's not connected to the school? Have you looked over death records for the school?"

"Not yet, I'll try to get into the office records when they're on break." Dean explained, "Maybe that chick was just batshit crazy and drowned the girl all willy-nilly."

 _ **1997**_

Sam's P.O.V.

"Koda," I said, "What classes do you have?". Most of the time, the school wouldn't pair us up in classes. We hoped it would be different every time, but for the most part, it wasn't. Dakota pulled out her timetable and compared it to mine.

"Nice," She smiled, "We've got maths and english together". I smiled back. Maybe this school wouldn't be as bad as the others. Starting a new school sucked but being alone for it was worse. "Who was that kid you were talking to?" Dakota asked me.

"Barry," I replied, "Some dude was flicking his ear". I flicked my head subtly at the guy who was bullying Barry. Dakota glanced over. "No, don't look" I quickly said. Dakota quickly moved her head back to mine. "What about you?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" She asked me.

"You were talking to someone, in class?" I reminded her, "Who was that?". Dakota shrugged. "I dunno," She replied, "Just some girl."

The Bell rang for lunch. I shoved all my books into my bag and zipped it up, quickly making my way out of the classroom to meet with Dakota for lunch. I scanned the cafeteria for my sister, and saw her sitting alone at a table. I made my way over as fast as I could, trying to make my way through the crowds without been noticed. I sat opposite her and pulled out the brown paper bag from my bag. Dakota already had hers out. "What's for lunch?" I asked. Dakota opened her bag and dumped the contents out onto the table. A small bag of chips and a can of coke rolled out. I sighed to myself. You know when all you've had is shitty food for a while, and you start to crave just biting into an apple or something? Imagine that right now.

"How's the day going?" Someone asked. I turned around and saw Dean. He gave us a slight smile. We both shrugged. "Has Dad called?" I asked, hoping that maybe he'd somehow got this hunt sorted out in less than a day. Dean shook his head, "No word."

-Two Days Later-

Dakota's P.O.V.

I was walking to the next class when I decided it was about time to go to the bathroom. I made a detour and waked into the girls restroom. I went into a stall and heard someone walk in behind me. It was the girl who was at homeroom. She was with a couple other girls.

"Shut up, loser." She hissed, her friends laughed. I heard the sound of her pushing someone into the wall. I peeked through the crack of the door and saw that she was cornering some kid in the grade below. "I...I...stop Tiffany," The kid whimpered, "Just leave...leave me...alone". Tiffany slammed her hand next to the kids head. The kid jumped.

I unlocked the door quietly and threw my backpack over my shoulder. "She said, stop. Leave her alone." I warned. Tiffany turned around, a menacing grin painting her face. "Look who it is," She laughed, "Little miss Thrift Store!". Her friends laughed. I walked over to her and lightly pushed the kid out the way of the corner, "Go," I told her as she ran out of the bathroom, tripping on the way out.

"So, you think you're the new hero?" She smirked, "You're not much, are you?". I frowned. "Don't you have anything better to do?" I growled, "Just leave everyone alone for once". Her smirk lowered and turned into a frown. "What was that, Freak?" She warned.

"You heard me loud and clear... _Tiffany_ " I answered back. She slammed me against the wall, pinning me to it by the collar of my shirt. I struggled to get out of the hold. "You'll regret this, new kid. You'll regret what you've done". She pushed me down to the ground and kicked me in the shin, before turning around and laughing out the door. Before she had the chance to leave, I ran towards her and pushed her to the ground. She seemed shocked, but man, did I regret that. She ran back at me and punched me across the face. Before I knew it, it was an all out fist fight. It eventually led to outside the bathroom and a swarm of kids had hurdled around us, cheering. I heard a teacher begin to yell in the distance. The teacher eventually caught up and grabbed Tiffany by the arm and pulled her up, when someone did the same to me. It was Dean. He had a disappointed look on his face.

Dean and I sat around the back of the school, near the courtyard. Everyone else was in class and we were alone. He had grabbed some paper towels from a bathroom and wet them in a water fountain. He tried to get the dried up blood off my eye-brow and lip.

"C'mon Koda..." He sighed, "They want Dad to come in. I had to explain that he was out of town for two days on a business trip. They want to talk to _me_ now."

"'M sorry, Dean." I mumbled, not making eye contact with him, "It wasn't m' fault, anyway."

"I can believe that, Dakota." Dean reassured me, "But you gotta stop trouble finding you". I nodded.

 _ **PRESENT DAY**_

Dakota's P.O.V.

Dean helped Sam off the ground. The spirit of none other than Dirk had just unleashed his man-fists on Sam's face for the second time in his life. Luckily for Sam, Dean was able to stop him in time, and destroy the last remains of him. I brushed the dirt off my pants and sighed, "Well that was one hell of a hunt" I said. Dean and Sam sniggered, "Tell us about it," They said in sync. Dean went on the bus full of kids and made up a story to cover our asses. So that was another hunt down. Another heap to go.

"Good job, Dakota" Sam said, patting my back.

"For what?" I asked, confused.

"You worked out it was Dirk. I wouldn't of thought of that. Dean didn't even know who that was."

"Yeah, I guess. It's no biggy." I shrugged.

"You may be a tator-tot, but you really are one hell of a hunter," Dean smiled.

 **Sorry if that ended suddenly. I probably won't have time to re-do entire episodes, so keep that in mind lmao. Hope you liked this story. It was more of a chapter to explain Dakota a bit more and set the relationship she has with her two brothers.**


	3. Camp Chort

Chapter [3]

Howdy Ya'll, I'm back. I'm glad that people are reading this! I even got a review, so thank you so much 3 I'm currently re-watching the series and I'm in Season 4 again, so if any of you guys have any episodes you want me to cover, be sure to ask! I'll do anything from 1-4, since those are the freshest in my memory. But the more I re-watch, the longer the list will be! I might through in a couple of Original Episode ideas, too!

"I think I've got something," Sam informed Dean and I as he sat vigorously typing away, "Columbus, Ohio; Kids at a Summer Camp have been complaining about blood-curdling screams coming from the forest near the cabins. Every time they get someone to check it out, nothings found. Apparently, some kid went in as a dare and hasn't come back out". Sam looked up from the screen and back at us, looking for our opinions.

"Sounds promising," Dean said as he stood himself up from his chair, "Any other complaints by the kids, sulphur, apparitions? Sam shook his head, "Nothing like that," He added, "Apart from the screaming the camp seems pretty normal."

"Has anything tragic happened there before?" I asked Sam, "Anything you think might be tying the thing to the place?"

"Not that I can find." Sam shrugged, "Like I said, just your normal Summer Camp."

I sat in the back of the Impala flipping through Dad's journal. The car journey was bumpy and rough. "Got anything?" Dean asked, quickly looking over his shoulder at me. "No, not really." I shrugged, "Maybe a Wendigo?"

Sam shook his head, "I don't think this is a Wendigo. Something seems different about it". I nodded and kept flicking through the book, "Maybe something similar to a Wendigo, just not..." Sam added, stopping to think. "As Human?" Dean finished. Sam nodded.

"What about a Leshy?" I asked. "They live in forests and shape-shift. Apparently, these guys can shape-shift from anything. A blade of grass, a huge tree, even people." I explained, reading of the pages, "They're known to lead people into the forest and in

their caves by asking for help, or shouting their names. Sometimes even in familiar voices." I added. I flipped the page, "Some folklores have claimed that the Leshy even brings kids into the cave to share them with, something called the…Chort?"

"Ugh," Dean sighed, "I've heard of those things. They basically deal makers, demons, that kind of stuff. Trick people into selling their soul for their most wanted item. Then they just send them right to Hell."

"Geez" Sam said, "Do you think that's what it is?" He asked. "Could be," Dean replied, "Kids are way more inclined to follow a voice into the woods, and then make decisions like selling their soul. Chort's also shape-shift. Which adds a whole 'nother level to this hunt.

"Well I guess there's one way to work out if this is what we're dealing with," Sam said. Dean started to drive a bit faster.

"What's the plan" I asked.

"Dean's going to go in as an FBI investigator," Sam said, "Work some things out."

"What about us?" I asked. Sam quickly added, "I'm going to be going in as a camp-counsellor, I can get a more inside look at things and I'll be able to get Dean in at night time. And as for you," Sam said, "You're gonna be a camper."

"Aw man," I sighed, "Summer Camps suck."

"You've never _been_ to a Summer Camp, Dakota." Sam smirked, "Anyway, we need you to ask around, see what the rumours are about this screaming. Some kids might even have some stories that have been passed down through generations."

"Like Ghost stories?" I laughed. "You never know," Sam said, "Now put this on" He said, throwing me a green t-shirt. "Camp Sundown?" I asked. "Look what I have to wear." He said. He held up a shirt that read 'I'm here to help! I'm your Summer Buddy!'. I laughed, "It's not too bad, Buddy". Sam rolled his eyes.

"All done," Dean said, he threw some papers together, "These are your applications to the camp, Dakota, don't lose them". He handed them over to me, "I told them you're a week late because of family issues. You're all set to go"

"Nice" I said, "When do we start?"

—-

"Welcome to Camp Sundown!" Someone shouted, grinning from ear to ear, "Home of the Pine Tree!". The lady looked like the Camp director, and overly cheerful one at that. "But Pine-Trees are everywhere," I said, "Aren't they-".

"Now, now!" She cut in, "Let's get you to your cabin!". She walked me over to a splinter filled wooden cabin. The windows were glowing from the light inside. Sam had already walked off to the Counsellor Cabins, and Dean had asked some questions about the disappearances. The lady told me goodbye and what time I had to be up. Six in the morning. I opened the cabin and was greeted by a few girls my age.

"Hey!" One of them smiled, "You must be Dakota, right?". I nodded, "Yeah," I added, "That's me". I dropped my bag down on the spare bed and sat down next to it. "I didn't know you lived in the area," One of them said, "What school do you go to?".

"Uh," I started, "I just moved here. My Dad's in the military. We move around a lot." I lied, "Probably won't stay that long, though". The girl nodded. "They're roasting marshmallows by the fire," She added, "We're all about to go down if you want to join us." She said. "Sure," I replied, "Sounds good".

We made our way down to the campfire and sat on logs around it. Sam walked over with a couple of counsellors behind him and sat down next to me. "Found anything?" He asked me quietly. I shook my head, "Nothing, yet." I told him, "What about you?". He shrugged. "Dean's coming in at around midnight. The counsellors have to be in their cabins by eleven and you guys have to be asleep by nine. Hopefully the place will be quiet."

"Sounds good, where are we meeting?" I asked Sam, who was handed the bag of marshmallows. He handed them to me and I grabbed a couple, and passed them along. "Want to meet back here?" He suggested. I nodded, not being able to talk because of the marshmallows chunking up my mouth.

Eventually, the night came to a close. I pretended to go to sleep along with everyone else and kept a close eye on the time. When it was around midnight, I hopped out of bed and grabbed the flashlight. "W-Where are you going?" One of the girls asked. "Uhhhh," I quickly though, "Bathroom". I closed the door behind me and switched on the light. I tried to follow the dust trail back to the campfire and eventually got taken back to it. I kicked around in the dust, waiting for Dean and Sam, who hadn't found their way here yet, I guess. "Boo!" Dean yelled in my ear, grabbing me by the shoulders. "Shit, Dean!" I jumped, "What the hell?". He laughed, "Got ya good, huh?" He smirked. He turned his head at the sound of Sam walking towards us. "You guys ready?" He asked, "Let's go find this thing."

—

The sounds of the leaves breaking under my feet filled the silence of the woods. Dean, Sam and I shone our flashlights around. "Shhh, Shhh." Sam hushed, pulling me behind a bush. Dean crouched down next to us. We peered over the top of the bush to see a group of kids with their own flashlights.

"Guys, I want to go back to the Cabin" One of them said, "Please?"

"Don't be such a wuss" One of them replied, "It's probably just a prank, I doubt anythings out her-". The sound of a blood-curdling shriek filled the woods. I jumped. "That sounds like…" One of the kids said, "It sounds like Danielle". Sam looked over at Dean who nodded, "That's the one who went missing". The group of kids all faced the direction of the scream, "We've got to go and check" One of them suggested, "We've got to go save them". The group was torn on what to do. Some of them were already running back out and a couple others stayed in place. Dean turned around to us, meeting us in a huddle.

"We've got to get to this son of a bitch before they do," He told us, "I think it's coming from over there." He pointed deeper into the woods. "Guys," I whispered. "Guys". Sam and Dean turned to me. "They've gone off". The group of kids had followed the scream while we were talking. "God Damn it!" Dean grunted as we stood up. We quickly made our way to the direction of the scream, preparing ourselves. Dean had an iron-axe in his hand and his gun in the other. I held my gun close to me and Sam was welding an iron knife and had a smaller gun attached to his belt. I think we were pretty prepared. I mean, I hope we are.

We eventually made it to a dark cave structure. The ground was wet and slippery and smelt like dead leaves. "You think they went in here?" I asked. Sam nodded and pointed to the faint light from flashlights emitting from the cave. "Chorts live in caves. I'm guessing the Leshy would invite them in."

We slowly made our way into the cave, trying to avoid the areas were droplets of water were falling from the roof of the cave. We suddenly heard the kids begin to scream, and before we knew it, they came running towards us. "Get out of here!" One of the screamed, "We saw a body! And-And…". Sam hushed them, "We need you to run and don't look back. Make sure you get back to your cabin and wait there."

"But our friend, they're still in there. With this…this man?" She puffed. Dean looked over at Sam and I. Sam gave the kids a slight push to send them on their way, then followed Dean and I and walked into the cave. We turned a few corners to see one of the kids from the group, who'd been skeptical, standing in front of a long, slender man. Sam and I readied our guns, which sent the cocking noise echoing through the cave. The man quickly snapped his head to face us. It quickly bounced away, breaking the kid from a trance. "What, what the shit?" The kids stuttered. "Go, Kid!" Dean yelled, "Get back to the cabin".

"But he offered me that new gaming console!" The Kid spoke back. Dean sighed, "Look, it's not worth it". The kid rolled his eyes and quickly got out of the cave, leaving us alone. The cave was quiet, except the sound of water dripping from the ceiling. Dean slowly pulled Ruby's knife out and armed himself. He knew the Leshy had done it's business for the time being, and that we we're now stuck with the Chort. Something grabbed me from the back, sending me onto the hard ground a few feet away. "Dakota!" Sam gasped, as he ran over. Dean quickly ran towards the Chort, who was now standing somewhere around me. "I'm fine, Sammy" I said, as he helped me up. I picked up my gun and tried to locate where Dean had run to. My torch had rolled somewhere and turned off in the process, so we were only illuminated by Sam's flashlight. "Over here!" Dean yelled, "Need some help!". Sam and I followed the voice to see the Chort with a large, devilish grin painted across it's face. It was holding Dean up against the wall. Then it spoke.

"I know what, _you_ want, Dean Winchester." It growled. It's voice was croaky and hungry. "How about I give you back that gun, hmm? The Colt? I could get that for you. Yes, yes I could". It turned to Sam. "How about you, _Sammy?_ How about Lilith? Do you want her dead? Or how about Jessica? I could bring her back?". Sam looked furious. Like he was about to dive at it and kill it with his bare hands. Then it turned to me. "I know what you want, _Dakota._ You want to know about that deal that Daddy made to bring you back. What _extra bonus_ it had attached to it, don't you? Well I can tell you, yes I can. You're in for something big, Dakota. Something horrific, something evil. You won't be who you are anymore. You're _filthy_ brothers will have no choice but to rip out your lungs and send you to hell. To _burn_ , just like your Mother". I now was feeling the same way as Sam, furious. Dean sneakily threw the knife to Sam, then distracted the Chort by kicking him in the knee. Sam grabbed the knife and ran up to the Chort, aiming the knife directly into it's back, twisting it a few times. It began to glow the familiar colour, before sinking to the ground. Sam puffed. "Now we just got the Leshy." Dean said, "Let's go". The Leshy was huddled in the corner, now portraying a small kid. "Please don't hurt me." It cried, "I've been stuck in here for ages, with that…that monster!". Dean stopped for a second, thinking. "Dean, you know that's not a kid." Sam warned. Dean breathed in and began to walk towards it, axe in hand. "No!" It cried, "No! Don't hurt me!". Then it stopped crying, giving a menacing grin. "Kill me, Dean." It growled, "I dare you". Dean swung the axe back. "You asked for it!" He yelled, throwing the axe into it's neck, beheading it in an instant. Dean huffed and puffed, throwing the axe on the ground. "I think we did well…" He said.

—

After we cleaned up the cave, we made our way back to the camp, making up a excuse to why we were now leaving so suddenly. We made it to the Impala and made ourselves comfortable. We were all quiet. I knew they were thinking about what the Chort had told me. What vague information it gave me. "Dakota…" Sam broke the silence, "About what the Chort said to you…". I looked down at the floor. "Don't listen to that Son of a Bitch, Kid." Dean added, "Doesn't matter what happens, we're not killing you". I thought for a while. "What if it was right? What if I'm gonna turn evil, what if _I_ kill one of you? What if I kill someone else? Dad _knew_ that something was attached to the deal". Dean turned back to me. "Listen here." He said, "Nothing is going to happen to you. Nothing is going to happen to Sam or me, either". Sam nodded. I sighed. "Why would it say that then? It only offers what we want. I want to know what the deal was and it told me!" I explained, "Dean. Something gonna happen and if I start killing people, if I'm not _me_ anymore. You guys are gonna have to kill me".

"Dakota!" Sam said, "We aren't killing you. We're not sending you to hell either. Everything will be okay. We'll make sure of that. We wouldn't let anything happen to you and you know it."

Hope you guys liked this chapter! I'm thankful for the traffic this story has had. It isn't much but it's enough to keep me writing! This was one of the original episodes I put in. Some chapters will be already-made episodes, some original. Just to add some new material in!


	4. Full-Moon Blues

p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Adobe Arabic', serif;"span style="font-size: 14px;"Woah, look who's back! Sorry, I totally forgot about this with starting University. But, I've finally got some time to keep going! Hope you guys like this next one. Adds a bit more storyline to future events. Let me know if you guys would like to see a particular episode or anything!/span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Adobe Arabic', serif;"span style="font-size: 14px;"- /span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 10.5pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Adobe Arabic',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 10.5pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Adobe Arabic',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""C'mon Dakota," Dean said, shaking my shoulder, "We gotta get going. It's already nine and we have to be in /spanspan style="font-size: 10.5pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Adobe Arabic',serif; mso-bidi-font-weight: bold;"Philadelphia in three hours". I sighed, rolled over, and pulled the blanket over the top of my head. I heard Dean sign as well and, as I expected, he yanked the blanket off me. "Deeann" I groaned, "C'mon, just one more hour...or two". Dean shrugged and tossed my duffel bag onto the end of the pull-out couch bed where I slept. "No can do, kiddo. You can sleep in baby". I rubbed my eyes and sat upright and started to shuffle through my bag for something fresh to wear. "Don't be too long, we gotta be on the road in five, okay Koda?" Dean reminded me. I nodded and walked towards the bathroom to get changed. I heard Sammy walk back in and start talking to Dean. "So, what's the case?" Sammy asked. "...Well, we have some reports of people missing. Not showing up." Dean replied, while packing his bag. "So?" Sam questioned, waiting for Dean to add something on. "Full moon. Heard from a couple other hunters that it's probably a pack of werewolves lurking around. Doing the usual, killing things.". I heard Sam sigh. We all didn't really like werewolf jobs. Those guys sucked. I finished getting dressed and met Sam and Dean outside. "So, werewolves?" I asked, "Sounds like fun". Sam smiled and turned to Dean, "Yeah, they're pretty much little puppies, really. Super easy. Just like looking after the neighbour's dog". Dean stopped Sam there, "But...they eat your heart out. C'mon, I don't want to do this either, but we have to. People are already missing and someone's gotta stop it. I don't see any other volunteers." Sam and I nodded. Dean closed the trunk of the car which he'd just packed and headed towards the driver's seat. I jumped in the back of the Impala, and Sam sat into his usual seat next to Dean. It was going to be a long hunt, but I guess it was better than some other things we've had to hunt before. I mean, it em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"could /embe the end of the world./span/p  
div style="mso-element: para-border-div; border: none; border-bottom: solid windowtext 1.0pt; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0cm 0cm 1.0pt 0cm;"  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0cm; mso-padding-alt: 0cm 0cm 1.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Adobe Arabic',serif; mso-bidi-font-weight: bold;" /span/p  
/div  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Adobe Arabic',serif; mso-bidi-font-weight: bold;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Adobe Arabic',serif; mso-bidi-font-weight: bold;"I woke up in the back seat of the impala. I looked towards the front seat to see that Sammy and Dean weren't there. I quickly sat up. Something wasn't right. They wouldn't just leave me alone. They'd tell me first. Right? I pull myself up and look out of the window. It's dark. Really dark. I can't see very far out. Maybe it's fog? But I can hear some type of rain. Somethings trickling on the car. Something wet. I try to open the door but it's locked. "Damn it." I mumble. I try to unlock it, but it doesn't budge. "...My phone." I remember, I pull it out of my backpack and flip it open. I head to the contacts and attempt to call Sam. No service. "What? Where am I?" I think. Sam and Dean wouldn't just leave me here. I try the door again, and it still doesn't budge. God, what if they're in trouble!? Maybe they're hurt – or – maybe they're lost? I stumble over the front seats and step into the driver's seat. The keys still in the engine, but it's off. I yank the key and turn it on. Nothing. I try again. Nothing. Again. Brrbbahhhh. It worked. Problem is, I don't know how to drive. But maybe I can use the headlights to see where I am. See what's going on. I switch the headlights on and see a clearing in the woods. Jesus, Dean, where have you parked? Where the hell are we? Where am I?! I put my foot down and slowly begin to drive forward. I turn the wheel to get a better view of what's behind me, when I'm startled. Dean is running towards the car. "Dean!? DEAN!" I yell. He ignores me. He swiftly opens the door and rips the key out of the engine, closes the door, and locks it again. "I'm...I'm sorry Dakota." He sighs. He runs off. I struggle to get the door open, but it's locked. Dean just locked me in?! I grab a flashlight from the glove compartment and flash it around outside. "Sammy?! Sam!" I yell, "What's happening? Sam!? Dean! SAM?!". I don't see anything for a while, until the flashlight fixes on Sam and Dean, standing far back in the clearing. "Dudes!? Get me out of here! Stop playing around, you're freaking me out." I yell, hoping they'll hear me through the windows. The two of them are crying. What the hell is going on? I start to kick on the window, hoping to break the glass. Then I stop. Dean's doing something. He bends down, flips out his lighter, and sets it onto the ground. A fire sparks and heads toward the car. What the HELL?! That's what it was before. They were pouring gas on the car. I start smashing the flashlight onto the window while I feel the heat begin to seep into the car. "SAM! DEAN! HELP! LET ME OUT!" I scream. Sam's crying and looking away with Dean. The window smashes, but it's no use to me now. Fire spurts into the car, igniting the seats I'm on. "DEAN! SAM!"/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Adobe Arabic',serif; mso-bidi-font-weight: bold;" /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Adobe Arabic',serif; mso-bidi-font-weight: bold;""Dakota?" ... "DAKOTA!?"/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Adobe Arabic',serif; mso-bidi-font-weight: bold;" /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Adobe Arabic',serif; mso-bidi-font-weight: bold;"I bolt upright. I'm panting and out of breath, but I'm back in the Impala. It's day again. Sam and Dean are looking back at me, concerned. "Dakota?" Sam asks, rubbing my shoulder, "Are you okay there?". I look back at them, still in shock to what just happened. Or what didn't happen. I had a nightmare...but it was...more real than that. This em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"felt /emreal. "Bit of a nightmare, huh, Kiddo?" Dean asks sympathetically. I nodded, looking around. We were in Philadelphia now, for sure. "Are you gonna be okay?" Sam asked, "That looked kind of rough". I shrugged, but then nodded. "Y... yeah. I'll be okay. Just a... a uh, nightmare." I explain. "Some nightmare," Dean added in, "You were rally freaking out. We tried to wake you, but you just wouldn't wake up. We were really worried". I think back on what I'd just dreamt. What had it meant? Was it to do with what happened in the last hunt? I shrugged it off and looked back up to Sam and Dean, "I'm sorry. I dunno what it was. I'm okay though. It's okay". I rub my eyes, "Don't worry about it, Koda." Sam said, scuffing my hair, "We're here in Philadelphia now. We're gonna go set up in the hotel, so get your bags ready, okay?". I nod and follow them out of the car to grab my bags. em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"What was that? /emI thought. em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Something isn't right. That wasn't a nightmare. It was too real. It was real. /em/span/p  
div style="mso-element: para-border-div; border: none; border-bottom: solid windowtext 1.0pt; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0cm 0cm 1.0pt 0cm;"  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0cm; mso-padding-alt: 0cm 0cm 1.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Adobe Arabic',serif; mso-bidi-font-weight: bold;" /span/p  
/div  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Adobe Arabic',serif; mso-bidi-font-weight: bold;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 36.0pt; text-indent: -36.0pt;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Adobe Arabic',serif; mso-bidi-font-weight: bold;"It's getting pretty late, and from what I can tell, Deans packing the car for the hunt. "You ready?" Sam asks me. I nod and get up off the seat I was sitting on. "So, the plan?" I ask again, "We'll go to the packs cave, wait for them to return, and then attack? Is that it?". Sam shrugs and nods, "Pretty much. We got some silver bullets stocked up in the back of the Impala. If that doesn't work, Dean says he's got his hand on some Sulphur Gas" Sam explained. I nodded, "Sulphur Gas? That's pretty extreme, isn't it? The silver bullets will work, right?" I ask. "Well, it should, but Dean says we're expecting a em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"huge /empack tonight. Unless we had a machine gun, getting them all with bullets would be really hard. This is a backup, though, I'm sure we'll be fine, Koda" I look down at my feet and nod, "Alright," I say, "I think I'm ready for the hunt". Sam gets up along with me, but stops mid-thought, "Have you got your inhaler?" He asks me. I'm always forgetting it on hunts. I'm forgetting it everywhere, really. I smile and grab it out of the drawers and put it in my pocket, "Thanks, Sammy." I say, he smiles back, and pats my head. "You can't keep forgetting that, I don't want you to be without it if something were to happen." He says. I nod and agree and promise to try better. "Also, Koda..." He adds. I look up and wait for him to add onto his sentence. "Yeah?" I ask. "Earlier today, what was that about? The nightmare you had? That seemed really, really intense. What happened?" He asked. "Uh," I stumble on my words, "Nothing, Sam, it's okay. Don't worry about me. It was just a bad nightmare. I'm sure it's fine." Sam nods and looks at me. "Just remember, though, Dakota. Me and Jessica. Those nightmares I had. I don't want the same to happen to you. We already know we both get those premonition things, and I don't want anything bad to happen". I nod, "Okay Sammy. It's okay, though, I promise. Don't worry about it. We have a hunt to go to. C'mon". /span/p  
div style="mso-element: para-border-div; border: none; border-bottom: solid windowtext 1.0pt; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0cm 0cm 1.0pt 0cm;"  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0cm; mso-padding-alt: 0cm 0cm 1.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Adobe Arabic',serif; mso-bidi-font-weight: bold;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/span/p  
/div  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Adobe Arabic',serif; mso-bidi-font-weight: bold;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Adobe Arabic',serif; mso-bidi-font-weight: bold;"We're in the middle of the woods, sneaking up to what we've worked out to be the den. em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Crack/em. "Shit. Sorry." I whisper, after stepping on a branch. Dean and Sam both look back at me and hushing, hoping that we don't give ourselves away. We know we're safe, now, though. We can't em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"smell /emthem. And man, do they smell. But from what we could tell, they weren't there yet. We'd have to hide, and by hide, I mean em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"really, really /emhide. Those guys are too good at hunting. One wrong move, and our plan's ruined./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Adobe Arabic',serif; mso-bidi-font-weight: bold;""Dakota, down here." Dean says, waving his hand over to me. We kneel down into a small cave-ditch on the side of the den and make ourselves comfortable, for the time being. "Dude, what are you doing?!" I gasp. Dean's pouring mud all over us. "We gotta get rid of em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"our /emscent. We don't want them finding us before we find them." I sigh and let Dean continue. After Sam and I are covered, Dean puts mud on himself, as well. The perks of being a hunter, right? I begin to load some of the silver bullets into my gun, and an extra one on my side. I quickly load it, and put it down next to me, making sure to not make too much noise with the dried leaves beneath us. Sam and Dean finish loading their guns, and Dean gets the Sulphur canister ready, just in case. "Now Dakota," He starts, "When I – em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"If /emI have to use this, just get out of there as soon as possible, okay Kiddo? I don't want you getting sick or having another attack, I mean this st-" I stop him, "Dean, I'll be fine. C'mon, I know what to do. I got my inhaler here, anyway". Dean sighs, "But Koda, just- just stay out of the way of this okay? I really don't want you to get hurt. Or anything worse". Sam stops him, "C'mon Dean. Koda will be fine, if we got to use it, we'll use it. I'm sure Dakota knows to get out of the way. Even we have to get out of the way. We won't throw it in the den with her there or anyth-" Sam was cut off by a crack in the woods. "Shhhh..." Dean hushes us, "I think they're back."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 10.5pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Adobe Arabic',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 10.5pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Adobe Arabic',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"We wait and listen closely. Dean was right, they were here. We hear their legs scrape across the dirt and dried leaves as they wonder back into the den. "W...What? Where am I? What?! Who?" We hear someone begin to panic. "They've got someone!" Dean growls, "We're gonna have to go in now". I look up at Sam and he nods. I grab my gun and follow them both in, trying my best to keep silent while doing so. We hide behind a rock formation in the cave and see a man, who's only a bit older than Dad would've been, been pinned on the wall by one of them. I cock my gun and hold the trigger, trying to aim it at the werewolf. emBANG! /emI shot. It hit the werewolf in the back and it fell to the ground, leaving enough time for the man to scramble away to a corner of the cave. The rest of them are startled and look in our general direction. "Ah, shit." Dean groans as he cocks his gun along with Sam. We begin shooting them, everywhere. They're emso /emmany! What the hell? My gun runs out of bullets and I struggle to get the second gun out of the buckle on my side. "No, no, no, no" I panic, as I try to get it off in time./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 10.5pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Adobe Arabic',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sam's P.O.V./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Adobe Arabic', serif;"span style="font-size: 14px;"I look over at Dakota, just in time. She's panicking as she tries to get her gun loose. "Dakota! Watch out!" I yell. But it's too late, one of them grabs her by the shoulders and throws her at the wall. emDAMN IT! /emI quickly cock my gun and shoot the werewolves who are surrounding her. "Damn it, Dean. She's hurt. I need to go over there, I need to help her." I panic. Dean is focused on the werewolves surrounding us, "I know, Sammy, but we have another problem at the moment. I think- We're gonna have to use the gas". I nod and shoot the closest wolves, making sure Dean has enough time to get the gas ready and out. "You get Koda! Get her out, Okay?!" He yells at me. I nod and run over, "Dean, what about you!?" Dean shrugs off quickly, "I'll be fine, just get you and Dakota out of here, NOW! Sam, NOW!" He yells. I bolt over to Koda, who's crumpled up on a pile of rocks next to the wall she was thrown into. "Oh, oh, Koda, C'mon, Wake up" I say as I pick her up. She has a cut on the side of her head and she's out cold. God dammit, how could I let this happen to her?! I should of watched out better. I should have been helping her. I hold her tighter and run out of the cave, looking behind me as I see Dean throw the canister of Sulphur Gas deep into the den. emstrongBOOSH! /strong/emIt went off. A thick cloud of smoke begins to bellow out of the cave. "DEAN?!" I yell, hoping to God he'll come out. Not only that but I can't help Koda alone. I look down at my own leg, which is cut to hell and back. emDamn it. /emI grunt, tying a piece of loose fabric around the top of my leg. The least I can do is try to stop the bleeding. I turn my attention back to Koda. She's still put cold. "C'mon, C'mon," I worry, beginning to shake her awake. /span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Adobe Arabic', serif;"span style="font-size: 14px;""SAM!" I hear Dean yell in the distance, "Sammy! Is she okay? Are you okay?"/span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Adobe Arabic', serif;"span style="font-size: 14px;""Dean, Dean, I'm fine, but Koda, I don't know, we have to get back to the hotel." I stammer. Dean looks over at Koda and his expression tells it all. Ever since Dakota first 'died', it's been a running battle to keep her alive. Jesus, it terrifies me to see her hurt. And it does to Dean, too. We don't want to lose her again. Or ever. "They're all dead," Dean reminds me, "All of them. We have to get back to the Impala, right now." He rushes me up, "We'll check back in the morning"./span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Adobe Arabic', serif;"span style="font-size: 14px;"Dakota's P.O.V./span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Adobe Arabic', serif;"span style="font-size: 14px;"I can hear the rumble of the Impala's engine beneath me. "Oahh" I groan, "S-S'mmy?" I mumur. I opem my eyes to see my head rested on Sams leg, in the back of the car. He looks down at me, worried. Why is he worried? What's happened? "S'mmy?" Ah, my head. My head. Jesus Christ, it hurts. I try to sit up, "No, shh, lay back down Koda, just relax" Sam hushes, slowly putting me back down. "What's hap'nn'd?" I slur. "Koda, it's okay, you just got a bad head bump, just lay back down okay, we're coming back to the hotel now, just try not to move too much" Dean says, turning back to check on me. I hear the Impala pull up in the carpark of the hotel. I can feel a towel over my head, which Sammy is pressing down. "S'mmy, stop, it hurts" I groan, trying to push the towel off. "Koda, just keep it on, we have to keep it on". Time moves quickly and before I know it, Sammy is putting me down on the couch. I open my eyes again and see Dean kneel down to me with the first aid kit. "Wha-noo, I'm fine." I mumble, pushing Dean's help away. "Dakota! C'mon we got to stop the bleeding. "Huh?" I look up at him and put my hand to my head, where it hurt; it was covered in blood. "Wah?! Is that m-mine?!" I begin to freak out./span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 10.5pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Adobe Arabic',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Dean's P.O.V./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 10.5pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Adobe Arabic',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Koda's freaking out, but God, I have to stop the bleeding. It's not that bad of a cut, nothing we can't stitch up ourselves, but man does this girl know how to bleed. Sam holds her down as I try to clean up the blood. She winches at the pain, and I hate myself for it, but she'll thank me in the morning. I quickly grab the stitching kit we stole from the hospital a while back and begin to carefully stitch up the side of her head. She begins to yell, but I can tell she's pretty out of it. She'll forget about it in the morning, so I went as quickly as I could. "C'mon, Koda, C'mon" I hear Sam say, trying to calm her down. She slowly begins to drift into sleep and I bandage up her head, making sure that the pressure stays on her gash so it won't keep bleeding. "She's sleeping, right? She's not dead?" I joke, trying to break the tension. Sam smiles, "Yeah, she's sleeping. I'm going to go down to the drug store down the road, okay? I'll get her some painkillers and stuff. Make sure she gets some rest, though. I'll be back in ten." Sammy says, as he grabs his wallet and walks out the door. I place a pillow under Dakota's head and throw a blanket over her. I wish we didn't have to have this life. Sometimes I wish we were just normal. But then again, if that was the case, who knows where the world would be? It's bitter-sweet. I just wish Dakota didn't have to go through all this. But, it's the family business, I guess. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 10.5pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Adobe Arabic',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;" /span/p 


End file.
